Morenatsu: 100 Years of Summer
by Julian McQueen
Summary: A 100 theme challenge using the Morenatsu universe. Each chapter will feature a different character and will follow a certain theme, thought though the theme might be more subtle rather than clear. The chapters are usually short one-shots, but some of them are related one way or another...
1. Introduction

Hiroryuki could not wait for his summer at Suigou village to begin. He was already on the bus to the village, and he could already see it in the distance.

It had already been a year since he had last gone to the village with his grandparents for the summer, and he had went there every summer for the past five years. Hiroyuki folded his hands on the duffle bag on his lap and smiled in apprehension. He knew that all of his friends would be there. His _real_ friends, not the ones he had made at high school.

There would be Shin, who's aloof and stern personality kept everyone from doing stupid things.

Tatsuki would be there, keeping things fun and crazy. It wouldn't be long until he'd get drunk and try to get into someone's pants…

Kouya would smile, ask how Hiroyuki was doing at school, and show him how his band was doing.

Juuichi would give Hiroyuki a firm slap on the back and yell at him for not returning his calls. Hiroyuki make a note in his head that when Tatsuki got drunk, that he would be pointed in Juuichi's direction. Hiroyuki slightly chuckled at the thought of Juuichi embarrassing himself again.

Shun would be his happy cheerful, adorable self, defeating everyone and any video game they could think of. But Hiroyuki would have to be careful with Shun around, unless they wanted the vengeance of his scary cousin, Gaku.

Sotaro, Kyoji, and Kounosuke would all ask how the city was. And Kyoji would always offer discounted tickets to the major soccer games that were held in the city. Hiroyuki had taken some photos of Tokyo and planned to give them to Kounosuke, since he loved city so much. He couldn't wait to see the look on the young tanuki's face.

And then there was Torahiko. It has already been a year since Hiroyuki and Torahiko had confessed their love for each other, and started a long distance relationship. Sure, it was a bit awkward at times, but Hiroyuki knew that the two of them would make it through, and his face turned red the minute he thought of being in Torahiko's arms.

"Now arriving: Suigou Village."

This was it. Hiroyuki sighed before getting up and grabbing his bag, rummaging past the empty seats of the bus, and reaching towards the door.

It wasn't even a second past the safety bar that a chorus of welcoming voices greeted him.

"Hey there, Hiroyuki-kun!"

"Oh, I see you're as unkempt as ever."

"YO, HIROYUKI! THERE'S A PARTY AT TORAHIKO'S TONIGHT! LET'S GET WASTED!"

"God, at least let him be capable of hearing my band's debut album first, asshole."

"HEY NISHIMURA, WHAT'S THE IDEA OF NOT RETURNING MY CALLS? Is it because of the library incident? Because-"

"Oni-san! I got the new _Cyber Kappa 9_ from cousin Gaku. I'll let you be player one!"

"Hey Hiro, we got those tickets like you asked!"

"Oh… H-hey Hiroyuki-sama…"

Hiroyuki thought he heard the bus driver mutter something spiteful as he got off, but the young man didn't care one bit.

Because his summer had just begun.


	2. Love

The buzzer went off without a hitch. However, Hiroyuki felt nothing but dread at the realization of it. He groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.

He had brought the alarm clock with him so he wouldn't have to sleep in too much during his summer. However, he had forgotten that the clock was still set up for 6:00 AM, the time he had to go to school in the city. It wasn't until the shrill whine of the clock began drilling into his brain did he actually remember. He was about to give into his irritation and whip his pillow, which failed to shield him from the noise, at the horrible contraption, but the feeling of something stirring stopped him.

Something moved behind him, and in a few seconds, the alarm was off. Hiroyuki couldn't help but smile as he heard footsteps approach him and slowly remove his pillow. Hiroyuki, still drowsy, turned and smiled at his hero who slew the awful din.

Torahiko smiled at his black-haired lover. He kneeled down and kissed the boy on the forehead. "You forgot to fix that." He whispered. Hiroyuki laid his head back as Torahiko continued to slowly kiss his head. "Hope I didn't wake your parents up…"

"Don't worry about that, they'll wake up earlier than the dead." Torahiko crawled back into bed and laid beside Hiroyuki who put his hand into the tigers. "And what of the other 'guests'?" Torahiko smiled, yawned, and closed his eyes. "After how Tatsuki managed to spike the sake, I'm not surprised if they could sleep through an earthquake." Hiroyuki, who was now alert at this time, decided not to drift back into sleep and instead propped himself up and watched his lover sleep instead.

It was a peaceful morning in Suigou Village, perfect and beautiful. The blinds were lowered, but light still managed to enter the room, as if it desired to see the two lovers. The window was open, and the smell of dew greeted Hiroyuki. It was quiet, nothing like the city. The city always made a noise of some sort, as if it needed Hiroyuki's attention all the time, but here it was total bliss.

Torahiko's room, which was on the second floor of his parents in, was rather clean and tidy. Anything Torahiko owned was in his closet, leaving only a mattress, a small table, a couch, and a

Hiroyuki sighed. He loved Torahiko more than anything. He was the main reason Hiroyuki came here ever summer, and they would always spend the first and last summer night and summer morning together, as lovers. Hiroyuki smiled and began studying every detail of Torahiko's face with his eyes. He traced the dark lines of his goldenrod fur, the way they spread into symmetrical segments, and became a beautiful pattern. He went from the tips of Torahiko's ears, which twitched unconsciously, to his lips, which were parted open in slumber, to his chin, which spasmed as he swallowed.

It wasn't long before Torahiko opened one eye and smiled. "Like what you see, Nishimura?"

Hiroyuki smiled and stroked the tiger's cheek. "Always."

Hiroyuki sighed for a second before sitting up. If they stayed in bed for too long, Tatsuki or Shun might barge in, and in the way they were "dressed", he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

However, before he could even get out of the bed, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down. Hiroyuki yelped in surprised as he suddenly found himself on his back with Torahiko above him.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm getting dressed in case Shun sees us."

"Let him, it's about time Kodori learned what a dick was anyway."

Hiroyuki laughed. "Now that's evil."

"You know you love me for it."

"I do."

Torahiko lead in closer. Hiroyuki could smell his breath, a bit strong due to the morning, but he didn't care. "You do what?"

Hiroyuki wrapped his arms around Torahiko. "I love you, Torahiko Ooishima."

"That's funny, because I was thinking the same thing, only with you."

The two laughed, and then kissed.

It was true bliss.

The bliss of two lovers.


	3. Light

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Of course! My dad's an electrical technician. He showed me all the ropes."

"Well. Whatever he taught you, I hope you can manage to get it done in time."

"Don't worry, Torahiko. By the time he walks through the door, the lights will turn to his favorite colors and change every few seconds-"

_**BZZT!**_"_OOW!"_

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's fine, I just got shocked a little bit."

"Are you sure he knows what he's doing?"

"Shut it Shin, Hiroyuki can get it done. While he doing that however, let's make sure to go over the list again..."

"Fine…"

"Okay, Hiroyuki and I did the lights. Kouya's band is doing the music over at the club, we'll move the party there later. You managed to set up the decorations along with Kounosuke."

"I swear, we passed the bachelor party section of the store, and he ended up looking like a red balloon…"

"Hehe. Anyway, Tatsuki and Juuichi are providing refreshments… I hope Tatsuki didn't go overboard."

"Not to worry, if our guest of honor can't drink at his party, Tatsuki vowed to do the same."

"Good. That leaves Sotaro and Kyoji with… Uh…"

"Distracting Shun until we got everything ready."

"Right. But something's missing… Woah!"

"I got it. The lights should be working now!"  
"I must say, you did a great job, Hiroyuki. "

"Heh, thanks. I always loved lights and electricity. I modify the lights in my house all the time."

"SOMEONE'S COMING!"

"I-IT'S SHUN!"

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY!"

"NO TIME FOR THAT! HIDE HIDE!

_Click._

"…"

"…"

"…"

_**Creeeeeaaaakkkkk. Click.**_

"SURPRI… Oh wait, it's Gaku."

"Hm. Good job with the lighting Hiroyuki. I'm impressed."

"That's what people are saying."

"WE'RE BACK! AND WE BROUGHT BOOZE!"

"Tatsuki. I thought you said you wouldn't drink at Shun's party."

"Well, I thought it over, and I decided that he should prove he's a man by having a drinking contest with me."

"A drinking contest… against a 14…15 year old boy?"

"WELL! I HAD MY FIRST DRINK AT NINE! The boy needs to learn that there's more to life than just playing dumb video games."

"Tatsuki."

"And if he gets drunk, he might get lucky too."

"Tatsuki!"

"And perhaps he can finally get away from that ugly ass cousin of his. What was his name again? I can't remember. Genu… Geno…"

"Gaku."

"HUH?! UWAAAH!" _**CRASH!**_

"GEEZE! DON'T STAND BEHIND PEOPLE, YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"HMPH."

SLAM.

"Oh, Sotaro, Kyoji."

"Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What about presents?"

"We all got him stuff."

"I got him that "Sena Fighter V" action figure he wanted. They're popular in the city."

"I got him his own guitar. I'll teach him to play it soon."

"I got him a special seat cushion that massages each buttock."

"…"

"WHAT?! It's supposedly very thereputic! My dad has one!"

"Here he comes! Turn the lights off. Quick!"

"Thank god you got the lights working, Hiroyuki. Otherwise, this wouldn't be as fun."

"Duh, what's a party without fun lights?"

"Shh! Here he comes!"

_**Creeaaaakkkk.**_

"Gaku-san? I'm home? Why is it so dark? Did the landlord come again?"

_**Click.**_

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY SHUN KODORI!"


	4. Dark

The dark of the night.

I will get some beer!

I'll go to Tora's

I've gone to Torahiko's

I say I want beer!

He says too bad.

I am really really drunk

I've grabbed onto Tora's crotch.

I get punched.

The dark of the night.

I have a bad nosebleed.

I say I want beer.


	5. Seeking Solace

Shin was always fond of these midnight strolls, ever since he was a young boy.

When it was late at night, and all of the family servants were away and asleep, Shin would usually sneak out of his bedroom and walk around his family's manor. The dark of the night silhouetted every portrait, every sculpture, and it would take somebody years to be able to walk around the house unnoticed. It was as if he was in a different world. A world without light, without noise, without people. It was rather peaceful and beautiful, this lonely world, and at times Shin would wander these darkened hallways and mull over what happened earlier in the day.

Of course, as a child, Shin would wander these same halls in curiosity, not melancholy. He would examine his world carefully, examining every single thing that came into his view. Eventually, Shin would get upset for whatever reason and begin to cry. Eventually, his father would find Shin, pick him up, and carry him to the room where he and his wife, Shin's mother, slept.

Now things were different, Shin was almost an adult, and the room where his parents slept was empty and unused.

Shin wondered if that was the reason that he wandered these hallways at such a time. Was he attempting to remember the past? Was he trying to embrace his childhood? Did he hope that walking around like this would bring his parents back?

"…"

Yes, that must've been it. I had to be.

But of course, Shin dismissed the idea, telling himself that it was ridiculous. It wasn't as if his parents were dead. They were simply overseas, assisting third-world countries with various problems. But it was a long, _long_ time since he saw them. When they hugged Shin before getting on that plane, he was no older than Shun.

Yet, here were people like Shun and Sotaro, people his age, who still had family members around them, while Shin's parents abandoned their own son to help save the world. Why was it that Sotaro's mom helped Sotaro practice soccer, yet Shin's mom didn't? Why was it that Shin's father didn't get him a video game for his birthday, yet Shun's cousin did? Why was he the one to suffer? It wasn't fair! He hated this, that they had parents and relatives to care for them, while Shin only had servants, strangers paid to cook and clean and praise him day in and day out. He hated this, he felt empty, and Sotaro and Shun's lives seemed to mock his. He hated it, he hated them!

But then again, there was another side of Sotaro and Shun that the cat almost forgot about_. _Sotaro's dad was gone, killed in an industrial accident, he had heard from Torahiko. And Shin knew nothing about Shun's parents. The only thing he knew about them was, according to Gaku, "they weren't good enough", to take care of him. Shin sighed and looked out a window. How selfish was he to actually hate his friends out of jealousy, when they were in similar, if not worse, situations. Shin caught a glance of the moon, full and bright, piercing the azure sky.

Shin stared at that moon, his mind drifting back to his parents. Were they watching back? Did they even think of the son they left behind? Did they even care? Such questions clouded Shin's mind until he noticed the moon was beginning to become blurred and distorted. As Shin looked away, he noticed that the entire hallway too was blurred. He blinked in confusion, and that when he felt a drop of moisture hit his cheek.

In the same house, on a night similar as before. Shin sat in the hallway and cried. Only this time, he had nobody to carry him.


	6. Break Away

_To Kyoji Takahara._

_I try to not think about him. I really do. I loved Sempai from the very start._

_But I sometimes feel that my love is not effective. That no matter what I do, I can't seem to win his heart._

_So I attempt to break away from him, I try so hard. I really do._

_I try to love others, but my heart will always remain true._

_For Sempai._

_I've tried to fall for Shun, Kouya, Shin and even Tatsuki._

_But eventually thoughts of you come rushing back to me._

_So I've decided to stop trying to break away from what's true._

_Because I know, Sempai, that my heart beats only for you._

_I hope you get this soon!_

_Love,_

_Sotaro Touno_


End file.
